Duality: Chapter One
by CatOfManyWhiskers
Summary: Toker is a member of the Southern Water Tribe, but when he finds out that he's different from the others for a reason, he sets out to find answers in Republic City, and meets some new people - not all of them pleasant.


_**Chapter One**_

"Flow, move with the water. You need to calm yourself, boy!"

"URGH!" The water fell out of the air and dowsed the boy underneath. His face was red with effort and exasperation, the same color as his hair. The water sleuced off him and flowed away to hover in a ball between the hands of an old woman, who was eyeing him disapprovingly.

"You must learn to control your temper, Toker." She said sternly. The young man ran his fingers through his hair, growling under his breath, then straightened and swung his arms out, eyes closed. He brought his hands to the front and levelled them at chest height, pushing the anger down with the movement. He sighed.

"Good." His instructor smiled. "Very good. Now - again."

A muscle in Toker's cheek twitched with irritation but he again pushed it down and opened his eyes. He assumed the correct stance and swung his arms forward, focusing on the frigid lake. His hands twirled and spun, bringing up water in a long, elegant stream that glittered in the morning light. It flowed through the air and smoothly passed by as he extended his right arm out, concentrating furiously.

"Close your eyes."

He didn't argue this time and closed them, trying to guide the water without help from his eyes. He could hear it gurgling past him, swirling in a circle around him as he spun slowly, hands moving all the time, shaping the water, pulling it through the air. He suddenly spun on the spot, crouching, before straightening in one smooth motion, arms lifting over his head, and the water flew up into the sky. He opened his eyes and looked up as it pattered back down as his own, personal rain.

"Good. Very good."

He looked over at his instructor and she smiled as she walked over. Meka was tall and slender, with white hair that extended to her knees in one long, thick braid. Wrinkles etched her face and almost hid her startlingly blue eyes.

"You are advancing well, when you aren't letting your temper get the better of you." She said sagely. He smiled grudingly.

"I'm still not as advanced as the others." He said, walking over to the edge of the lake and crouching to stare into the cold blue water. His furs were heavy on his body and pulled him to the water, but he leaned back and sat down on the ice. Soon Meka joined him and settled down beside the boy, legs folded, back straight. She watched him while he watched himself.

"It is harder at times for someone to learn bending." She said gently. "Many come across the same bumps in their road to success."

"Have they?" He looked at her darkly. "Meka, I'm seventeen. Seven. Teen. Most of the ten year olds can do better than I can."

She didn't say anything. This was an unfortunate truth and he wasn't sure he was entirely glad that she admitted to it in her silence. He looked back into the water, then passed a hand over it. A small segment froze, glittering and reflective, and he stared into it. Who else in the Southern Water Tribe had his looks? His skin was pale and his hair a vivid red. His nose was sharp, straight and thin, his face angled and long. His mouth had a naturally grim set to it and his eyes were more narrow and sly than the others. The braids that framed it, in stark crimson contrast to his nearly white skin, looked out of place with their beads. He wasn't... Normal.

"Toker, the Spirits have their grand designs, and we are not privy to every step or turn."

"So I'm just another turn, another twist in the plot that is life?" He snapped, annoyed.

"Yes. We all are."

"Then why am I such a huge one?" He turned to her. "Look at me! I'm nothing like the rest of the water tribe! I've known that for ten years now. Longer! I've always known it! Do you think people are used to me? They're not, and visitors to the tribe are always shocked my appearance." He got up, patches of angry color appearing in his high cheeks, which were hollowed out from stress. "Do you know what they ask me?"

Meka looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. She knew what they asked, but he would still tell her.

"They ask me why a Fire Nation citizen lives in the Water Tribe! Fire Nation!" He said angrily. "Why? WHY IS THAT? It can't be a coincidence."

"You don't want it to be a coincidence." She said gently. He stared at her.

"No. No, I don't." He said, quiet again. "I'd rather be an outsider wrongly placed here, than an insider who was here from the beginning and is just a freak."

"Toker! You are not a freak!" She said, a sharp edge to her voice. She got to her feet but he had turned and was walking away. "Toker! TOKER!"

His retreating figure vanished in a swirl of icy wind.

"Oh, Toker, you're home!"

His mother looked up from the fire as he walked in. He said nothing but headed for his room.

"Toker? What's the matter?" Again, silence. He headed upstairs and was soon in his bedroom, which was warm from a fire crackling in the fireplace. She must've set it up earlier to warm up the house.

He settled down before the flames and stared into their depths. They swirled and swayed, dancing on the wood and eating it voraciously with hot, eager mouths. It was beautiful, fire - and dangerous. He sighed and stared around out the window. Getting up he went over to it and leaned on the sill, staring out. People bustled far below. All of them looked nothing like him, there wasn't a single person who even remotely resembled him. All of them had rounder faces, broader features, with black, brown or even white hair and tanned skin.

The door opened behind him and he glanced around to see his mother, smiling at him. Even she looked absolutely unlike him, except for one feature, and this was probably the one and only feature that he shared with the whole tribe, and even that was marred. Her eyes were blue, and so were his - or at least, his left one was. The right eye was a vivid amber, like a dragon's. It was this that unnerved people the most about him. His two-colored gaze made them uneasy, even the people he'd known for years.

"What's wrong?" She said, walking over. He looked out the window again and the thoughts that had been formulating all year in his mind began to push at his lips and pull at his tongue. He wanted to say them... He did, but what would she say? She'd be devastated...

"Mom... I want to leave." He said quietly. She grew very still, one hand on his shoulder.

"Leave?"

"Yes." Another pause.

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know... Republic City probably." He said with a sigh. "It's where everyone goes these days." He looked at her and saw to his surprise that she was smiling at him.

"I knew you'd say that at some point." She sighed. "It was only a matter of time. Your father was the same way..." His heart leapt.

"Was he?"

"Oh yes. He left before we knew I was pregnant. We loved each other very much, but the Water Tribe..." She stopped. He stared at her. She never spoke about his father.

"What about the Water Tribe?" He said.

"It... It was never his home. So he never felt at home." She said dejectedly, obviously regretting every word that came from her mouth. A jerk to his gut made Toker's legs shake. He sank into a chair, staring at her.

"He what? I thought he was a warrior."

"He was... But not of the Water Tribe. Not for long." She said, sitting beside him. He looked at her.

"Then where was he from?" He said, his mouth bone dry. She glanced at him, then at his bed, then at a jug of Arctic lilies that she had set up earlier. She sighed.

"He was from the Fire Nation." She said quietly. He'd been expecting it. He'd known she'd say it - he was nothing like an Air Nomad or an Earth Kingdom citizen - but it still made his whole head ring like a bell. His father was from the Fire Nation... That was why he was so different...

"Did... Was he... A bender?" He said chokingly, the words rasping in his parched throat.

"Yes... He was." She said softly. Silence filled the room, pushing into its niches and corners.

"I need to go to the Fire Nation." He said firmly and got up.

"No you do not! If you must leave, go to Republic City first!" She said, also getting to her feet.

"Why?"

"It's always best to start a journey in a place where many journeys end." She said cryptically. "You'll get more news there than if you went straight to the Fire Nation." He stared at her.

"Why aren't you stopping me?" He said, simply curious. She sighed.

"Because if I tried you would do it anyway." She grumbled, rolling her eyes. He grinned, then embraced her. She laughed and hugged him back. "My boy... My handsome, brave, strong boy. You will find what you seek. I promise you."

He kissed her cheek, and then began to pack as she left. "I'll make you some food for your journey," she added, before closing the door.

Soon he had a rucksack filled with light clothing, since it was warmer where he was going, as well as a collection of dried meats, preserved fruits and travel bread his mom had helped him pack up.

"You can't leave now though. Sleep it off." She said, glancing outside as the sun set, casting blue and gold light through the kitchen. He nodded, then kissed her cheek and went upstairs to sleep for the last time in his bed.

He lay awake, arms behind his head, and stared at the ceiling as it grew almost pitch black. He rolled onto his side and stared out at the world through his window, watching as the moon rose into the glittering sky. Tomorrow... He was leaving his home. He was leaving his home to find his other home...

With a sigh, Toker closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

"Easy! Easy girl! ACK!"

Toker fell back, wincing, onto the ice, then laughed as his enormous fox snow leopard, Isa, butted her head into him and licked him with her rough tongue. When she was finished his hair stuck up on one side. Hurriedly he flattened it, chuckling, and got up to rub the broad head. She was large, with a sleek body and thick, padding fur. Her tail was huge and bushy, with large ovals of dark grey lining it. Her ears, dainty and small, swivelled thoughtfully as she lifted her head and looked over his shoulder. He looked around.

There, walking towards him, were Meka, his mother, and the chief of the water Tribe, Dirkan. Hurriedly, Toker knelt as Dirkan approached, but he heard a soft laugh and looked up to see the man extending a hand. He grinned and took it, getting pulled back to his feet.

"So... You're off to Republic City? Well I hope you have a safe and pleasant journey." Dirkan said, smiling kindly and gripping the boy's hand. Toker smiled.

"Thank you." He said, a little awkwardly. "I hope to find some answers there."

"Doesn't everyone?" Dirkan chuckled. "Be careful. This Tribe would miss you more than you think."  
Toker smiled, then their hands parted. He turned and hugged Meka.

"Keep praciticing your water bending - you might need it." She said a bit gruffly, but he laughed and kissed her wrinkled old cheek, making her blush.

"I will, don't worry." he said, then turned to his mother. His odd eyes glittered treacherously and he swept her up in a hug that lifted her off the ground. She laughed and hugged her son back, burying her face in his shoulder. Tears stained the blue fabric and he hugged her as tightly as he could. He never wanted to let go, he wanted her to come with him, but... This was her true home.

"I'll write often." He whispered, kissing her forehead as he set her back down. She cupped his face in her hands and smiled into his face.

"You are my son. Never forget that." She whispered, laying a slightly damp kiss on his cheek. "Go... The boat's here."

He nodded, then mounted Isa and turned her around to face the ship pulling into the dock. They headed along the dock and up the boardwalk as it was lowered. When he was onboard, one of the men checked his papers while people disembarking shot quizzical looks at Isa. She sat beside Toker, cleaning one of her massive paws and thoughtfully chewing between her large black claws.

"Everything looks in order." The man said, handing them back. "Republic City, eh? Rough place."

"Yeah, I know." Toker said shortly, then walked to the railing as the last passengers got on. The boardwalk was pulled in and a whistle blew loudly. He waved at his mother, his mentor and his chief, and they waved back just as enthusiastically. His hair, which had been unbraided and pulled into a wolf's tail, gleamed crimson and his eyes shone, amber and sapphire, as his arm swung. He lowered his hand as the ship jolted and began to move.

He watched as the icy shore slowly slid away, and stayed at the railing until it was a mere smudge of grey against a blue sky and sea. Then it was gone.

"AH!"

Toker spun around to see a man hurriedly backing away from Isa, who was snarling at him.

"Isa, no!" he said, hurrying over, but the fox leopard had already settled back down, pulling in her tail and eyeing the passenger. Toker too shot a curious look at him.

Now that he looked, he could see the man was no older than him, maybe seventeen or eighteen at most. He was short and skinny, with wiry arms and a slightly shrewish face. His black hair was cut ferociously short and his whole demeanor was of slyness, cunning and harshness. Toker felt a stab of dislike as their eyes met - the boy's black ones with his odd ones.

"Keep that animal under control." The other guy growled.

"Why don't you keep away from her? What did you do anyway? She never attacks unless provoked." Toker said, walking over to Isa and stroking her neck. A rumbling purr rose from her chest, but her eyes remained coldly fixated on the other man.

"I was just walking by." He sniffed, brushing off his outfit. Toker looked down at it and saw that they were green and brown.

"You're from the Earth Kingdom." he said, looking back up into the pinched face. The guy scowled.

"So what? Got a problem with it?"

"No."

"Well good, because I could have you locked up if I wanted to." The boy levelled a finger at Toker. "My family is very high up in the ranks of the Earth Kingdom, descended from a long line of metal benders. You'd have no chance of escape."

"I'm sure." Toker grumbled. "Come on, Isa." She got to her feet and they headed off to go below decks, where the rest of the passengers had already gone.

"HEY! You can't walk away from me!"

"Can and am." Toker yelled back, not even looking over his shoulder. There was a loud clanking sound and a swish of something heavy flying through the air. Chains wrapped around Toker's ankles and he was suddenly yanked off his feet. He yelped as he was dragged across the deck, his head smacking into the rivets by a railing. Stars popped before his eyes and he was slightly dazed as he was tugged in front of the boy, who smirked down at him.

"Not such a smartass now, are you?" He growled. Toker narrowed his eyes, then began to struggle. "It's no use." Laughed the stranger. "You can't escape! Nothing has escaped my chains-AH!" He shrieked in horror as Toker grabbed the chains in his hand and water flowed in from the sea either side of the ship. It froze onto the metal and Toker kicked out. The brittle iron didn't stand a chance. It shattered like porcelain and he scrambled to his feet as the boy gaped at his broken chains.

"Nothing huh? Well I guess I just broke that record." Toker snarled.

"YOU!" The young man was insensed. He whirled and the chains shot once more at Toker, but he was ready. Water poured in from both sides and deflected the chains, sending them shooting away to clang against the railings and floor. They slithered around and attacked again, dodging his spikes of ice as he hurled them. Each spike broke as it connected with the floor, making it ring like a bell. Cries came up from below deck as people heard the commotion and ran to see what was going on. The two young men circled each other, metal and water battling furiously. Toker had drawn up an octopus of water around him and the tentacles fought against the chains as they swiped and dove like snakes.

"ENOUGH!"

A solid wall of iron rose up between the boys and they fell back, having closed in feet from each other. The chains clattered to the ground and Toker's octopus splashed into a large puddle. Hurriedly, he bended it away, over the sides of the ship. The wall lowered and a man strode towards them, looking furious. He was large and beefy, with a bald head and a thick, black walrus mustache. From his uniform, it was clear that he was the captain.

"You two!" He snarled and grabbed both of the boys by the scruffs of their necks. "How dare you fight on my ship! Bending no less! I should dump you over the side!"

"YOU WOULDN'T! I'm the son of a highly placed man in Ba Sing Sei-" the other guy started wailing, but the captain shook him and he looked like his eyes were rattled in his head. He slumped meekly.

"I don't care!" The captain growled. "Now, I want you two to go to your cabins and never, EVER want to catch you within ten feet of each other! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

They both nodded. He dropped them unceremoniously and Toker hurriedly got to his feet and went over to where Isa sat, surveying the scene with interest. "Come on." He muttered and they headed below deck to their room. Soon he was leaning against her broad belly in his cabin, staring up at the lights that lined the ceiling. A few spider moths fluttered around the bulbs, their long legs skittering against the glass. A few of them had started to build a nest.

Isa groaned and curled her tail around him. He smirked as she began to groom his head, pulling his wolf tail loose and making the long strands stick up. There was a knock on the door and he flattened his hair, before calling, "Come in."

In walked the young man from earlier! Toker leapt to his feet, but stopped as the woman following his enemy raised a hand.

"There's no need for that." She said tartly. She was tall and slender, but with a stiffness that showed just how angry she was. Her grey eyes flashed. "I've come to give you my deepest apologies for how my son behaved earlier."

"Your... Son?" Toker looked at the other boy, who was red with embarrassment.

"Yes. His name is Hanto, and he should know better." She said. One hand held his shirt collar and she shook him a little. "Apologize to-" She paused and eyed Toker. "What is your name?"

"Toker of the Southern Water Tribe." He said, bowing. She nodded, then shook her son again, making him scowl.

"Go on! Apologize to Toker!" She said harshly. Despite his adamant dislike of Hanto, Toker felt a little sympathy for the other boy as he surpassed himself and turned purple.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." He growled. "And for causing you so much trouble..."

"It's fine." Toker said, sliding his hands into his pockets. "No harm done."

"Right." Hanto muttered, then turned to leave but his mother gripped his shoulder. Slowly he turned back. Toker was sure any second he'd pass out from blushing so hard. "And... I'd like to invite you to join me and my family for dinner tonight." He said in a voice that was so low Toker could barely hear him.

"Thank you. I think I will." Toker smiled, enjoying the look of blank shock and dismay on the other boy's face. His mother, on the other hand, beamed at him.

"Oh good! We're in one of the private dining halls, number eleven. It should be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you." Toker bowed low.

"And you may bring your, ah..." Hanto's mother considered Isa warily. "Companion... With you."

"I can't say thank you enough." He said, grinning at her. His hair, which had been covering one eye, fell back, and she started in surprise as his odd gaze flashed out at her.

"I... Yes, well, we'll see you soon I suppose." She said and left with Hanto, now holding him by the ear and talking in a very fast, low, angry voice. Toker closed the door and sighed, rubbing his face.

"This is way too much trouble." He said, eyeing Isa, who yawned hugely.

"So..."

Silence stretched out awkwardly, broken only by the clink of silverware as Toker, Hanto and his mother and father ate at a long banquet table. Isa lay off to the side, enjoying a large steak that the kitchen staff had brought in for her. Toker glanced around at everyone. Hanto's father was also slim and elegant, like his wife, with an almost feminine air about him as he daintily picked at his food. Hanto imitated his parents, but it was obvious he couldn't stand it.

"So, you are from the Southern Water Tribe?"

When Hanto's father spoke Toker jumped slightly, then covered it up by stuffin the spoonful of rice into his mouth. He regretted it as the hot grain seared his mouth, but nodded at the man, before swallowing. He resisted the urge to wince as the hot foot slid painfully down.

"Forgive me for saying so, but you do not look like a native member. Are you an immigrant from elsewhere?"

"No." Toker croaked, then coughed a little into his napkin. "I, uh... My father was from the the Fire Nation. My mother's from the Water Tribe."

"I see." The man sniffed a little. "How... Interracial."

Toker felt a stab of dislike. Interracial? What did that mean?

"Yeah. Both mom and dad were benders." He added, a bit coldly.

Hanto's father lifted his eyebrows. "I see. And have you inherited their unique abilities?"

"I am a water bender." Toker said, looking down at his rice and sausage. "I don't know if I can fire bend. Probably not."

"Mm... Our family is descended from a long line of metal benders and earth benders." The man said, swelling with pompous pride. "It's a prestigious art. Few are so gifted."

"I see..." Toker said, still staring at his food. He reached out and took up his cup of jasmine tea, sipping it quietly and not looking at anyone.

"Why are you going to Republic City?"

He looked up at the light female voice and met the eyes of Hanto's mother. She looked stern, but not unkind.

"I... To see if I can find..." He stopped. Why was he telling these strangers?"

"Yes?" Now even Hanto looked interested.

"A job." Toker said lamely, looking down.

"A... job?"

"Yeah, a job." He said, with a bit more force. "I want to expand out and test the waters, you could say. Maybe check out some pro-bending as well. Though I don't know if I'd be good enough..."

A sharp intake of breath. He looked up quickly to see both parents draw in their lips disapprovingly and arch their eyebrows.

"Pro-bending... I see."

It seemed that their respect for Toker had dropped with those words. He felt another sharp pang of anger. These people... He caught sight of Hanto though. The other young man was staring at him curiously. He stared back and Hanto looked away hurriedly, scowling.

"Well... Thank you for dinner." He said, finishing his food hurriedly and pushing the plate aside. "It was great. I've got to go to bed, though. Long day tomorrow."

"Yes... Good Night, Toker." Hanto's father said, eyeing him. Toker got to his feet, bowed to the table in general, then walked over to Isa, who was happily gnawing on the center bone that was left of her food. She glanced at him, then licked the bowl one last time before getting up and following him out.

When he got back to his cabin he fell into bed, tired and still rankled by the subtle insults made against his family and his ideals.

"'We're a prestigious line of metal-benders.'" He mimicked, wrinkling his nose. "Like it's makes them royalty..." He grumbled and groused until he finally fell asleep. He dreamed of chains and fire and odd-colored eyes...


End file.
